Moveset Guide
Here is a list of pokemon moves that have been released in PTD Note: There may be changes to the game or mistakes need to be corrected. Credit to Vaxis4. Borderline and status ranks are of Canoneer of Sky. This page is updating by Canoneer of Sky. Tiers Attacking Moves: UBER '= Best '''OP '= Over Powered '''BL = Borderline (Between OP and OK) OK = Okay Weak = Isn´t very powerful Defending/Status Moves: VU = Very Useful UF = Useful BL = Borderline (Between UF and OK) OK = Okay UL = Useless 'Normal Moves:' Attacking Moves: Defending Moves: Status Moves: 'Fire Moves:' Attacking Moves: Status Moves: 'Water Moves:' Attacking Moves: Defending Moves: Status Moves: 'Electric Moves:' Attacking Moves: Defending Moves: Status Moves: 'Grass Moves:' Attacking Moves: OP - Petal Dance (Watch out your HP!) OP - Giga Drain OP - Seed Bomb OP - Leaf Tornado BL - Magical Leaf BL - Razor Leaf OK - Mega Drain Weak - Absorb Weak - Vine Whip Defending Moves: UF - Aromatherapy UF - Synthesis OK - Worry Seed Status Moves: UF - Spore (if used in the right time) BL - Sleep Powder (same as Spore) BL - Stun Spore OK - Leech Seed 'Ice Moves:' Attacking Moves: Uber - Blizzard OP - Powder Snow OP - Avalanche OP - Aurora Beam BL - Ice Punch BL - Ice Fang Status Moves: BL - Haze 'Fighting Moves:' Attacking Moves: Uber - Cross Chop OP - Seismic Toss OP - Revenge OP - Submission (Also damage the user) BL - Vital Throw BL - Reversal (Better with less HP) BL - Wake-up Slap BL - DynamicPunch BL - Low Sweep OK - Double Kick Weak - Low Kick Defending Moves: OK - Quick Guard 'Poison Moves:' Attacking Moves: OP - Cross Poison OP - Poison Jab BL - Poison Fang Weak - Poison Sting Status Moves: UF - Poison Gas UF - Poison Powder (Poison Gas is better) BL - Gastro Acid BL - Toxic Spikes 'Ground Moves:' Attacking Moves: Uber - Earthquake (Also damage your towers) OP - Earth Power OP - Bulldoze (Slows all enemies in range) OP - Mud Shot BL - Dig BL - Mud Bomb BL - Magnitude (Effectiveness based in luck) BL - Sand Tomb OK - Mud-Slap (Longer cooldown) Defending Moves: OK - Mud Sport Status Moves: VU - Sand Attack 'Flying Moves:' Attacking Moves: OP - Acrobatics OP - Air Slash OP - Drill Peck BL - Aerial Ace BL - Air Cutter UBER - Hurricane BL - Pluck OK - Wing Attack Weak - Peck Weak - Gust Defending Moves: VU - Tailwind BL - Roost Status Moves: UF - Feather Dance UL - Mirror Move (The enemys haven´t good moves) 'Psychic Moves:' Attacking Moves: UBER- Future Sight (if used in front) OP - Psychic OP - Zen Headbutt OP - Stored Power (With Cosmic Power and Helping Hand) BL - Psybeam BL - Psycho Cut BL - Synchronoise (Only with targets of the same type, can attack your towers) BL - Heart Stamp OK - Confusion Defending Moves: UF - Agility UF - Barrier VU - Cosmic Power VU - Light Screen VU - Reflect BL - Rest Status Moves: VU - Gravity (Use with Bulldoze!) UF - Calm Mind (Also can be used for Defending) UF - Kinesis (But Sand Attack is better) UF - Telekinesis (Use with moves like Hypnosis) BL - Meditate BL - Hypnosis OK - Miracle Eye (There isn´t any Dark Pokémon) OK - Power Swap OK - Guard Swap UL - Teleport UL - Ally Switch 'Bug Moves:' Attacking Moves: UBER - '''Megahorn '''OP - Bug Buzz OP - Silver Wind (Good chance it'll boost all your status) BL - Bug Bite BL - Twineedle﻿ OK - Pin Missile OK - Fury Cutter Weak - Leech Life Defending Moves: BL - Rage Powder Status Moves: UF - String Shot 'Rock Moves:' Attacking Moves: UBER - 'Stone Edge '''OP '- Rollout (with defense boost moves) '''OP - Power Gem OP - Rock Tomb (put first) BL - Rock Blast OK - Smack Down OK - Rock Throw Defending Moves: UF - Wide Guard OK - Rock Polish Status Moves: VU - Stealth Rock OK - Sandstorm (Can attack your towers) 'Ghost Moves:' Attacking Moves: Uber '''- Shadow Ball '''OP - Hex OP - Shadow Claw BL - Nightmare Weak - Astonish Weak - Lick Status Moves: UF - Confuse Ray 'Dragon Moves:' Attacking Moves: UBER - 'Dragon Rush '''OP - 'Dragon Tail '''OP - Dragon Claw OP - DragonBreath OK - Dragon Rage (Better in lower levels) Weak - Twister Status Moves: UF - Dragon Dance (Also can be used for Defending) 'Dark Moves:' Attacking Moves: Uber '''- Dark Pulse '''OP - Crunch OP - Night Slash BL - Assurance BL - Bite BL - Faint Attack BL - Payback BL - Sucker Punch OK - Pursuit Weak - Knock Off (Horrible cooldown) Defending Moves: UL - Taunt (Doesn´t work at the moment) Status Moves: VU - Fake Tears VU - Nasty Plot BL - Flatter 'Steel Moves:' Attacking Moves: UBER - '''Heavy Slam '''OP - Meteor Mash OP - 'Iron Tail '''OP - 'Magnet Bomb '''OP - Flash Cannon OP - '''Mirror Shot '''BL - Metal Claw OK - Gyro Ball (Better with a slow Pokémon) Defending Moves: UF - Iron Defense Vaxis4 suggestions: Keep in mind that elementals are always better. Use a variety of elements. Although splash damage moves cover a wide area, the duration is too long to wait. Usually, single moves almost doubles in power with its speed. External moves, such as Sand Tomb or Toxic Spikes, take too long to be considered useful, and your targets always races for the candies in a rush. The key thing is to kill your swarm as fast as possible. I did not list status moves, since all of them are useful. I highly recommend Scary Face, Helping Hand, and Focus Energy (if mechanics are the same, raises critical for a 25% chance for 200% damage, although you have to do it for every single pokemon). Rage or any special/physical attack raise moves are not useful as Helping Hand gives the same effects. Growth gives the same effects as Helping Hand but to one pokemon, however I urge every party to have Helping Hand. According to STAB, it is wise to let your pokemon learn moves of its own element type, thus giving it a 50% damage bonus. I always have my pokemon use other elemental moves with it, just in case. I only have one or two pokemon with attribute moves. One for my powerhouse (Focus Energy/Stockpile) and another for support(Helping Hand). You can't give all your pokemon attribute moves, such as stockpile, do a certain amount that is managable for you. If Base Stats are applicable to this game, search for pokemon with the highest Special Attack and Attack accordingly to their moves. When facing CPU towers, Defense and Speed are the ones to look for. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Help desk